Questionable Content Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 1
''This is an archive of discussion on Community Portal.''__NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Dora's parents anyone remember the names of Dora and Sven's parents? i think we should sort out the smaller role characters and start their pages with at least basic info (like we did with Mieville) :Peter and Elssa. I've put links to "Peter Bianchi" and "Elssa Bianchi" in the Dora page. Is it cold in here? 00:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Brilliant. when i get a chance i'll post the most basic of knowledge on maybe tonight or tomorrow. Will also do this for Maurice, Henry, Veronica and Beatrice. has hanners dad's name been mentioned? xx ::: To the best of my knowledge, the only mention was his last name, when the robot boyfriend got delivered. Is it cold in here? 21:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Is it time to remove "stub" from articles? Most of the pages are fleshed out as far or almost as far as they can be, as I see it. Is there anything that still deserves to be called a stub? Is it cold in here? 21:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Which should we choose for a "featured article"? The Faye and Hannelore pages are looking pretty good. What else? Is it cold in here? 21:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :If you see any articles that should be added, but don't have the time or energy to create them, go ahead and put in a link or a stub or something. : :Is it cold in here? 17:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice job Just so you know: While I am not a forum regular (hey, I can't even subscribe), I *do* read the forum occasionally. Let's not be discouraged -- whatever you do, you WILL receive flak from someone. Welcome to the Internet. ;-) I think this wiki does a very nice job, in describing the characters and events in Jeph's comic rather than trying to interpret them (which I think is what Jeph hates most). Aaaaand, of course, for the reader it is an excellent way to waste more time. ;-) cheers, peter Peterhuppertz 08:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New infoboxes Added a lot of picture clips and infoboxes for characters. Should be pretty much complete!Jwhouk 04:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Clinton page? : So... when do we want to include Clinton on this Wiki? Jwhouk 07:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmm. Jeph said he's going to appear again, so he does deserve a page. We've got enough for a stub. Any preference about who starts it? 16:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Clinton Augustus Style and Appearance Count Should we have differences in the style of various articles on characters, based somewhat on their appearance count in the comic? I've proposed on the forums that we have a "tiered" system, where there's different article types based on the following breakdown: *Main Characters - 200 or more appearances, with Marten, Faye and Dora being the "Primary" Characters *Supporting Cast - Anyone who aren't the "big five" who have 100 or more appearances, like Sven and Penelope *Recurring Characters - Anyone with 20 to 100 appearances, like Veronica Vance and Amir *Walk-On Roles - Characters who were there for a few strips to support one story arc, like Leda, Mr. Bianchi, Beatrice Chatham *One-time Shots - Someone who never made it beyond a couple of strips, like The Bros, Pizza Girl and Tortura *All other articles - the Worry Hat, Vespabot, the creepy hairdresser, etc. Anyone have any suggestions as how we can differentiate these? And, what should be a general template for all characters? Jwhouk 03:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) wondering about the "Community" section of this Wikia Neither of the links under the "Community" heading in the drop-down menu ('Recent Blog Posts' and 'Forum') work for me and if I use the link on the intro page to get to the form, all it says is "Hello. And Bye." Are neither of these meant to be active? (Ironically, I wanted to use the form to ask another question, but had to ask one about the form page itself. easily amused) : It's just that everyone's neglected the Community area. Bringing it to life is something that should get done. Is it cold in here? 16:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you for clearing that up. Pixie Child 11:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Not everyone: Community Portal Jwhouk 12:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Stream Moved from Forum. —⁠andrybak (talk) 12:58, March 10, 2019 (UTC) I've seen tomorrow's strip being drawn on ustream. This cannot possibly end well. ;-) --Peterhuppertz 06:39, October, 6, 2010 (UTC).